Do You Think I'm Beautiful?
by Nightmares Will Rule The World
Summary: Creepypasta :D


Era una noche común para mí, regresaba del trabajo camino a mi casa donde me esperaba mi esposa. Sin embargo a mitad del camino sentí que alguien me seguí, decidí no darle importancia creyendo que era pura paranoia mía y seguí mi camino.

Aquella sensación seguía así que con un poco de miedo me di la vuelta, al darme la vuelta vi la silueta de una joven, no logré distinguir bien su rostro hasta que se me acercó. Al acercarse caí del susto, la joven tenía una extraña apariencia. Cabello negro enmarañado y largo, una campera negra, y su rostro, su rostro fue lo que más me asustó, tenía dibujada una sonrisa, dos cuencas negras donde debería estar sus ojos y debajo de estas dos cortadas verticales, en su mano sostenía unas tijeras manchadas de sangre

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" me preguntó marcando más su sonrisa

No pude contestar nada, no sabía que decir

"S-Sí" tartamudee

La joven borró su sonrisa

"Mientes" dijo con una voz sombría

La joven intentó atacarme cuando se escuchó un disparo, a lo lejos logré ver una patrulla y un policía. La joven sonrío mayor y desapareció

El policía me ayudó y me pude ir a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa me llevé un gran susto, mi esposa yacía en suelo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y muerta, la joven volvió a aparecer y de sus cuencas caía mucha sangre como si fueran lágrimas

"Acaso no somos hermosas?" mostró sus tijeras manchadas de sangre y carne y señaló a mi esposa

"No" dije

"Mala respuesta" la joven se me acercó y me clavó las tijeras en mi pecho

Solté un fuerte quejido y veía como la joven sonreía más. Lo último que vi fue a la joven sacando las tijeras y que las acercaba a mis mejillas para cortarlas. Después de eso mi mundo se oscureció y fallecí.

Al llegar la policía encontró los cadáveres de la pareja con sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro

* * *

Kim Andrews era una joven de 17 años como cualquiera otra persona. Era una joven hermosa, de cabellera negra, piel blanca como la nieve y unos bellos ojos dorados, era la chica que todos deseaban, porque además de bella era amable, dulce y alegre. Pero se que al escuchar su historia les sorprenderá como término dominada por la locura y es lo que es ahora.

Todo empezó un día cualquiera, se preparaba para ir a la preparatoria, vestía una remera blanca, unos leggins negros, un chaleco negro, y converse negros. Iba camino a la universidad, como cualquier otro día. Al llegar a la preparatoria tenía muchos chicos detrás de ella, lo cual le agradaba, no era una persona egolatra, pero le gustaba que le dijeran que era hermosa, se sentía feliz de vivir

Llegó a su salón de la primera hora y se encontró con su amiga Gabrielle, una joven de cabello castaño ondulado, piel blanca y ojos marrones

-Hola- saludó sonriente Kim

-Hola, como has estado?- le preguntó Gabrielle

-Bien, tengo una sorpresa- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Qué es?- preguntó un poco curiosa

-Ya encontré alguien que me gusta- sonrió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Gabrielle sonrió alegre de que por fin su amiga haya encontrado algún chico que le guste. Tocó la campana y todos los alumnos tomaron asiento. Entró el maestro y comenzó a dar su clase. Kim miraba por la ventana pensando en aquella persona que había llamado su atención. Cuando terminaron las primeras clases comenzó el almuerzo.

Todos los alumnos salían del salón pensando en distintas cosas. Kim seguía pensando en aquel chico hasta que llegó al comedor. Al llegar comenzó su almuerzo junto a Gabrielle en completo silencio, hasta que Gabrielle lo rompió

-Y quién es el afortunado del que estás enamorada?- preguntó picara Gabrielle

-Es Dylan Dalton- señaló a un chico apuesto, de cabello desordenado y castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules

Gabrielle se quedó sorprendida y a la vez preocupada por su amiga al saber quien era el chico del que Kim se había enamorado

-Y cuándo le dirás?- preguntó un poco nerviosa Gabrielle

-Mañana en la salida- Kim estaba muy emocionada

Siguieron almorzando, al acabar el almuerzo, regresaron a sus clases y Kim pensaba en como confesarse a aquel chico.

Al terminar las clases todos regresaron a sus casas. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su padre comiendo en la mesa leyendo el periódico. Kim intentó pasar sin ser vista por su padre, pero para su mala suerte logró ser vista. Su padre la sostuvo del brazo con fuerza impidiéndole marcharse mientras le decía varios insultos, sobre todo diciéndole que no sería igual de hermosa que su madre. Kim batallaba para soltarse pero su padre no la soltaba. Kim comenzaba a molestarse y le dio un fuerte golpe a su padre. Salió corriendo a su habitación y recordó todos esos años en que su padre la agredía y ofendía desde que su madre falleció.

Lágrimas cayeron de su rostro borrando su rostro alegre. Al final término dormida, pero no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, y conectar sus audífonos a su celular para escuchar música y no escuchar los gritos de su padre.

En la noche escuchaba como voces le decían que ella era un fenómeno, monstruo, su rostro era completamente horrible, no merecía ser llamada ser humano, ni siquiera ser vista por los demás, comenzaba a perder la cordura al escuchar aquellas voces, pero la lograba controlar aunque no las logrará ignorar, impidiéndole dormir

El día siguiente fue igual al anterior, un día cualquiera para ir a la preparatoria, se vistió con una remera gris, campera negra, jeans azul oscuro, y converse negros, su cabellera azabache estaba totalmente desordenada, la acomodó un poco dejándola presentable y con una mejor imagen, sin embargo tenía unas horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos dorados, debido a no dormir bien, no les dio importancia y bajó a desayunar algo.

Cuando iba a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar, volvió a escuchar las voces que solía escuchar la mayoría de las noches, diciéndole varios insultos. Kim trataba de ignorarlas pero se hacían mas fuertes. Decidió darse por vencida y acostumbrarse a ellas. Desayunó algo rápido y salió de su casa tomando su celular y sus llaves.

Llegó a la preparatoria y el día fue normal, con uno que otro comentario de parte de Gabrielle acerca de su confesión. Cada vez que Gabrielle le mencionaba algo sobre eso, Kim se sentía más insegura debido a los insultos que aquellas voces le decían. Sentía que sería rechazada, así que esperó un poco más de tiempo, para esperar a que esas voces cesarán.

Así pasaron algunos meses hasta que era el último mes de clases, sin embargo las voces no cesaban, y Kim estaba enloqueciendo, creía que su enamoramiento pasaría, pero no fue así, seguía enamorada del mismo chico. Algo que la calmaba -aunque no mucho- eran los comentarios de otros alumnos que le decían que estaba hermosa.

Un jueves Kim decidió confesarse a la salida de la escuela. Espero durante diez horas hasta que dieron el toque de la salida. Kim un poco nerviosa esperó a Dylan en la salida, hasta que este por fin salió. Kim se le acercó por la espalda y con una sonrisa por fin se lo dijo

-Dylan, yo quiero decirte algo- sonreía Kim

-Que es?- preguntó Dylan volteándola a ver

-Tu me gustas, quisieras salir conmigo?- dijo Kim sonrojada esperando la respuesta

Sin embargo la respuesta no llegó, solo se formó un largo silencio, y cuando por fin respondió, no fue la respuesta que Kim esperaba

-Lo siento, pero tu a mi no me gustas, no eres la clase de chica, para mi, hermosa- dijo Dylan y se marchó dejando a Kim atrás

Aquello fue lo último que Kim toleró, primero aquellas voces, luego los insultos de su padre sobre no ser igual de hermosa que su madre y ahora ser rechazada por la persona que le gusta. Kim se había roto completamente, ya no quedaba en ella cordura, aquellas voces tomaron control en ella.

Kim regresó a su casa y entró como si nada sin importarle si su padre la veía o no, para su mala suerte, su padre la vio y le dio una fuerte bofetada a la vez que le decía varios insultos. Ella no reaccionaba y se quedaba como si nada. Una vez su padre se cansó de insultarla y golpearla una que otra vez, subió a su habitación y se encerró, intentaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido y volver a sonreír, pero no podía. Se recostó en su cama y miró fijamente a la puerta, escuchando los gritos de su padre hasta quedar dormida.

A mitad de la noche las voces la volvieron a despertar pero esta vez diciéndole que ellas tenían razón, y que a ella jamás la verían hermosa. La voces no se detenían no dejándola dormir, nuevamente

Al día siguiente despertó -ya que pudo dormir diez minutos- y caminó al baño, al verse en el espejo notó su cabello enmarañado, sus ojos dorados ya no brillaban y ya no sonreía. Regresó a su habitación y se cambió de ropa por una remera blanca, una campera negra, jeans oscuros y unos converse grises. Bajó a desayunar pero no encontró nada de su gusto y se fue a la preparatoria sin desayuno.

Al llegar a la preparatoria se encontró con Gabrielle y esta le comenzó a hablar, hasta que notó la mirada vacía y oscura de Kim, además de notar que no sonreía

-Te pasó algo?- preguntó Gabrielle preocupada por su amiga

-Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Kim inocente

-No sonríes como normalmente lo haces, de hecho hace un tiempo que no lo haces- dijo Gabrielle

-Y eso que tiene?- preguntó Kim sin darle importancia

-Eso es lo que te da una hermosa imagen- aquello dejó a Kim petrificada

Kim se quedaba pensando, si acaso, sin su sonrisa dejaría de ser la chica hermosa que todos amaban, dejaría de ser hermosa, y entonces aquellas voces en su cabeza tendrían la razón.

Entraron a clases y Kim solo escuchaba las voces en su cabeza y no prestaba atención a ninguna de las clases, en el almuerzo tampoco prestaba atención a lo que decía Gabrielle a menos que fuera sobre su mirada, como que su brillante mirada era parte de lo que la hacía hermosa, pero ahora esa mirada oscura no ayudaba en nada; o su sonrisa, repitiéndole que debía sonreír como antes.

Al terminar las clases Kim se dirigió a su casa sin poderse sacar de la cabeza todos los comentarios que Gabrielle le dijo.

Al llegar a su casa evitó a su padre, subió a un pequeño cuarto que pertenecía a su madre y tomó unas tijeras, aguja e hilo. Se dirigió al baño y con las tijeras se corto de la orilla de sus labios hacia las mejillas formando una sonrisa y luego las coció con aguja e hilo, por alguna razón no sentía dolor, de hecho, sentía placer haciéndose daño a si misma; con las tijeras se hizo unas cortadas verticales debajo de sus ojos haciendo que parecieran lágrimas.

Se vio en el espejo y con sangre dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y la frase "I am beautiful"

Kim bajó a la sala y salió de la casa con la intención de dirigirse a la casa de Dylan.

Al salir de su casa se cubrió su rostro con la capucha de su campera. Caminó hasta llegar a la casa de aquel chico que cautivó su corazón. Toco la puerta y espero unos segundos, hasta que se abrió, dejando ver a Dylan somnoliento. Al verlo, Kim se descubrió el rostro haciendo que Dylan despertará completamente del susto.

-Do you think I'm beautiful?- preguntó Kim con una mano en uno de los bolsos de su campera donde guardaba las tijeras afiladas

-P-pero q-que te hi-ciste?- preguntó Dylan asustado alejándose de Kim

-Acaso no crees que soy hermosa? Serán mis ojos? Que al ya no ser brillantes me quitan belleza?- preguntó Kim inocente a la vez que acercaba sus manos a sus ojos

Dylan estaba petrificado del susto que no podía decir ni hacer nada, solo vio como Kim se arrancó los ojos. Pero ella no expresaba dolor ni tristeza, solo seguía sonriendo, claro, era lo único que podía hacer

-Listo, si el problema eran mis ojos, solo tenías que decirlo- dijo con una voz dulce

Dylan se quedó viendo a los ojos dorados que cayeron al suelo sin decir nada

-Do you think I'm beautiful?- volvió a preguntar

-No... NO! Estás loca!- gritó Dylan asustado

-Mala respuesta- dijo con un tono sombrío

Sacó las tijeras y lo atacó, clavándole las tijeras en el pecho y apuñalándolo varias veces. Kim se separó del cadáver y se alejó, caminando de regresó a su casa.

Al regresar a su casa, se dirigió a su padre quien estaba viendo la televisión. Su padre al verla se asustó y se alejó rápidamente. Pero Kim lo seguía, llamándolo con total inocencia y una dulce voz como la una niña pequeña. Siguió persiguiéndolo, hasta encerrarlo en su habitación, y lo miró fijamente

-Do you think I'm beautiful?- le preguntó mostrando las tijeras

-Pero que te has hecho?- le pregunto su padre asustado intentando ganar tiempo para pensar en como huir

-Solo me hice más hermosa, ya que siempre dijiste que no sería hermosa como mamá, qué opinas ahora?- se acercó con tijeras en mano

-Tú... tú no eres mi hija!- le gritó intentando atacarla, pero Kim fue más rápida y le clavó las tijeras en el hombro

-Do you think I'm beautiful?- volvió apreguntar con un tono más sombrío

-S-Sí- del miedo dio una respuesta afirmativa al escuchar el tono de voz de Kim

-Mientes!- gritó y se le aventó encima clavándole las tijeras apuñalándolo una y otra vez

Kim lo siguió apuñalando y cortando hasta dejarle el vientre abierto. Se separó del cuerpo de su padre y lo vio con inocencia, como si para ella fuera una linda escena, y eso era para ella, ver como se le salían los órganos a aquel hombre que la había maltratado, era una más que linda, HERMOSA escena para ella.

Kim bajó a la sala, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, miró el paisaje por última vez y se clavó las tijeras en su pecho apuñalándose una y otra vez hasta morir.

_Se dice que hoy en día ronda el fantasma de esta joven, si alguna vez la llegas a ver y te pregunta "Do you think I'm beautiful?" ("Crees que soy hermosa?") debes contestar que sí con toda seguridad y rápido, porque si no, sabrá que mientes y te matará, sino te dejará sobrevivir, y si le contestas que no, la ignoras o tardas en contestar, te matará o te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida torturándote mentalmente, hasta que ella decida que ya debes morir_

* * *

**Acabe! En un día! Es un record para mí o.o**

**Y bueno.. esta es una creepypasta que se me ocurrió por una frase de terror que se me vino a la mente que era "Do you think I'm beautiful?" y pues, puede que se parezca a la de Kuchikase onna, pero es una de mis historias favoritas de terror, y en parte me inspiré de ella por la frase y las tijeras c:**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Bye-Bye**

**Att: Ruki :3**


End file.
